Into the Inferno
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: Richard Grayson Has it all.A beautiful wife,2 amazing children,And is one of the most Famous men in the world..He also has 3 of the best friends a guy could ask for.But,When a fallen Star lands back in his life,Will he shoot striaght or fall back into it's Fire? Maybe Changed to M BGXRobXStar,RedXRae,CyXJinx..hints Of BBXRAE but Mostly BGXRobXStar. I Own the Children!Plz Review!


**Authors Note...Some what Important..Also,Appearences and Outfits of the Kids on my polyvore acount!(Condarinda)The links on my profile!**

**Hi,So I'm wondering if I should change this too a M...Because there might be 'Mature' Themes later...We'll see.  
But anyway,This is a story where they're not Heroes but story does revolve around Robins love life,He's married but is in love with Starfire and goes out of his way to be with her...but doesn't tell her he's married-_-**

**Richard 'Dick' Grayson=Robin  
Kori Anders=Starfire  
Rachel Roth-Xavier=Raven  
Garfield Logan=Beast Boy  
Victor Stone=Cyborg  
Riley Xavier=Red X  
Jenifer Stone=Jinx  
Barbra Grayson=Batgirl**

**IMPORTANT:I do not Own Teen Titans,only this story and the OC's...**

* * *

**_Prolouge..June 3rd 2013_**

_"I am the sorry Richard...But this is a once in a life time chance.."She said over the phone.._

_"That doesn't mean we have to break up.I love you and I'm willing to wait for you!"He shouted from the payphone._  
_It was a stormy night in gotham_ _city,22 yearold Dick Grayson was standing in a foggy phone booth crying over his Fiancee's attempted to tell him she's leaving...2 days before their wedding..._

_"Please,Do not someone of the better,who can be everything you want...I love you.."She said_

_"Your everything I want,Please don-"He started but never got to finish,She hung up on him..._  
_"Kori..KORI!"He screamed into the eyes getting more red and his years dripping on to his Gucci suit..._

**Grayson Mannor,October 13th 2032...**

"And thats how you make bacon!"Vic shouted through out my back yard.

"Eww,Men' Nina don't eat bacon!"Gar shouted back..  
They were in their 40's...the same as Me and Rae...but they still went on like they were 15 again..

"Gar,Nina loves bacon..."Rachel said looking up from her book..  
Rachel Roth-Xavier was practicly my sister,We had a bond like no had grown into her body,And was no longer the shy goth chick from the Hot Soccer Mom that you wanted to bang when you were in Middle-to-High School...Her eyes were a dark blue/grey with blue,Gold,purple and red flecks;That took over her eyes too be one of the most wonderful things you would ever skin was pale olive that would go almost white in the winter,And her hair...the weridest thing I had ever was Raven black,like mine but had the strangest purple tint...

"My Daughter is Vegan!"Gar screamed in a childish tone.."  
Garfield Logan,My second best Bachelor was quite short with Tan olive skin,Beach blonde hair and Bright green eyes that made him look even younger than he looked was a Actor/Zoologist who got a big check each month from his Ex..Aka right Rachel and Gar were once a item,Gar even got her were gonna get married and move to africa before Gar messed it all up and went back to his love Tara Markov...Or that piece of White Trash,who lives on crack as Rachel calls her.

Gar was a strict Vegan,Who loved animals of all was also a christian,which was the worse thing that happend to a Jewish Rachel,He wanted Nina(Their 17 yearold daughter) to be a as Rachel's religon wanted her to be a Jew...She ended up Christan if you were wondering...Nina was also Gar's only kid,And you could had inherited EVERYTHING from it wasn't for her nose and Skin colour,you wouldn't know she was Rachels had short blonde hair,Dark Hazel eyes and Rachel's light Olive skin...

"So is Vic.."She said in her sarcastic Monotone..

"I know your being Sarcastic Rae,But that hurt Girl!"Vic said pretending to wipe a tear away..  
Victor Stone was my best...everything:Guy friend,Man at my wedding,even my best punch in the face.."  
He was the first person who talked to the 'gypsy boy'(me) in elementry school,Back when we were that day,We've stuck together like ,Rachel and loved us more than his meat...and if you know Vic,That's a HUGE thing...He only loves Jen and Avery that much..Jen being his wife for 16 years and Avery being his son for 17 years and 9 months...Avery was a tall kid,With golden skin and hazel eyes;One of the many things he had inherited from his mother.

"Guys,Don't start a argument in my yard.."I told them."  
My name was Dick Grayson,1st adoptive son to Bruce Wayne,Only son to Mary and John Grayson...Today was our 2 week get together,Where we got together at either mine or Rachel's couldn't host because of Jen,Who hated more than 5 people in her house at once...she was OCD,And we couldn't go Gar's because it was in Jump City and nobody wanted to get in a plane and fly from Gotham to Jump...Well Vic drives from here to there but..never mind.  
the adults were in the back yard whilst our kids were doing whatever teenagers do when they're alone...hopefully not sex..

"It's Gar,Man.."Vic said putting hands in the had gone for a blue polo shirt,That was hidden under neath his dark green also wore White shorts and black flip flops...like people do.

"It's always Gar..."Rae said taking a sip of her was wearing a dark blue..Maxi..dress..I think,With shoulder length hair was up in a bun,Which was werid for Rachel...but it was a hot day...which again was also werid for Gotham..

"Dudes..Not cool.."Gar said shaking his was dressed in Black shorts with a green V-neck and DC sneakers,His long man hair was tied up...

"Way cool.."Rae said in monotone.

I smiled and walked in side.I walked into my Kitchen where I saw Anabella & Axel(My kids) getting drinks and snacks..

"Hey Daddy..."Anabella,My 16 yearold daughter was the spitting image of my Mom,The straight black hair,Bright blue eyes,pale skin...they were practicly the same was a preppy girl,Not the bitch rich girl but the Popular rich girl,who was super friendly.."  
She was wearing a lacey,Coral sun dress and white medium length black hair was currled and barley touching her shoulders..On top of her curls were a pair of brown sunglasses...inside?..Okay I used to wear shades all the time,but that was diffrent!

"Hello Father..."Axel my 14 yearold son said,in his fake british was my 14 yearold son,Who looked more like Barbra than me,But he looks like his siter,who looks like me...He had short aurburn/Brown hair,That was in a messy has pale skin,My blue eyes and his mothers freckels...like his sister..  
He was dressed in a white t-shirt,with a grey pocket on the front,Dark blue skinny jeans and blue was also wearing a white G-shock watch,and a black bracelet under that...

"Your accents shit..."I told him,with a smile..

"No it's not!"He defended,with his voice breaking...

"Puberty ends at 15.."Rachel said walking in..

"Does it!?"He asked with exitment.."

"Not for Graysons...My Voice finally came in when I was 17.I had to go on dates with a croaky voice!"I told him,thinking back to school days...I was lucky girls thought it was cute..

"So what are you kids doing?"Rachel asked as they picked up the snacks..

"Oh,We were looking through Dad's photo albums!"Axel said with a smille..

My smile turned into a frown...There were many memories within those books,Bad and good ones...Not ones I wanted our kids too had secrets,ones that were never to be thing,that ruined Rachel's life...for the better..

"AHH!OH MY GOD!"We heared Lexus,or Aurora'Scarlett was the nick name she got as a baby,when she barfed in her dad's new Lexus,when they were brining her home from the was Rachel and Rileys 15 yearold daughter,Who was the image of Rachel as teenager...just hotter..Not my words,Axel's..She had wavey light brown hair that reached mid back,Riley's golden skin and Rachels eyes...She did have slugs for eyebrows though...she was still one of the most outstandingly beauitful girls you will ever meet though...

Rachel and I walked into the living room with worried faces,Lexus was hidden in her over sized,Cream she wore over green skinny jeans,Floral (cream)Combat boots and a Black studded Snap back...she also wore a owl necklace..  
"Ce sa întâmplat?(What's wrong)"Rachel asked in Romanian,In my house I had a rule for could only speak 3 languages in my house Itallian,Greek and Romanian...My native ,Her husband Riley and Lexus spoke over 7 was Dyslexic and had enough trouble reading,so she really couldn't learn any..

"THIS!"She shouted showing us the picture was taken YEARS ago,It was a picture from halloween that we went as the Avengers.I went Captain America,Gar the hulk..he dyed his hair green for that,Vic as Ironman,Roy as Hawkeye,Rachel as the Blackwidow and...Kori..as Thor..

I hadn't thought of Kori for a long got emails from her time to time,But I hadn't...I got too wrapped up in my one she abandond..

"Where are Avery and Nina?"I asked

"They went to help Mom.."Axel said sitting down next to Lexus..

I knodded..

"Dick.."Rachel said putting her hand on my could always tell when I was sad,or brooding...

"Yeah.."I said looking at Lexus,Axel and Bella laugh at my past..

"We need to talk..."She said walking back outside...

I followed in pursit,"Vic,Gar...I'm gonna tell him!"She shouted through the yard...

Vic and Gar looked at sat me down on a blue toweld,Lawn sat down next to me and took my hand,Gar and Vic sat on the next to us..

"2 weeks ago...I got a call..."Rachel started,"It was from Kori..."She finished,My stopped for a second and my eyes widened..  
"She had told me...that she was coming to Jump,For work...She was going to start acting in a Show.."She finished..

"The show..I...was going to star in..."Gar told me..

"She asked how I was doing,And about the kids...like always...then she asked about...you.."Rachel said,tighting the grip on my hand..

"Oh.."I said..

"Kori,Wanted to know how you were and what not.I told her about the kids.. She said she was happy that you had gotten the thing she always wanted.."Rachel said

"Kori landed at Jump City airport,2 nights ago..."Vic said,"Me and Gar...went to pick her up"He finished

"She's been staying at my place since..."Gar said..

"She wanted to take us out to dinner...all of us"Rachel said

"I don't know why your buttering this up for me,I'm over her...I'm married with two beautiful children.I'm fine with going to dinner"I lied.I wanted to she her...I wanted to see if her seeing me...would hurt it would hurt me...

"Oh...We just thought..that you would be upset about you hold a grudge and everything.."Gar said before Rachel stood up and Back handed him..

"I'll be 't worry about me...Worry about the birds trying to steal the fish on the grill..."I told them,Looking at the seagulls attacking the grill..

"MY MEAT!GET AWAY YOU FLYING RODENTS!"Vic screamed going over to chase them away..

"The sad part is they'll take everything but the Tofu..."I said out loud..

**XOXOXOX..hours later**

"Friend you sure that he was not bending of the truth?"A 44 yearold Kori Anders told Rachel over the Phone..

"I'd know Kor,Anyway it's getting late.I'll see you tomorow night..Bye"Rachel told her

"Goodbye friend!"Kori said with a smile.

Like the others Kori had not by much,She had gotten a few wrinkles...by few I mean Currly Red hair had grown out past her butt,She now towered over most at 6ft4 and Her skin was less Tan but still rather orange...

"Oh,Richard...Why did I leave you?"She asked herself,As she walked over to the giant Appartment window..

* * *

**1st Chapter done!The next will be better..I promise you That!**

**It will don appearences of Red X and Batgirl!...Maybe Terra..**

**No Critism wanted and maybe a few OC's!..It also will be more dramatic!**


End file.
